Sing Me a Song
by ChicCritique
Summary: Krista is caught singing in the middle of the night. Ymir is curious. :)


Within earshot of the brunette was she. Sitting on the grassy, snowy hill in the wintry wind, was she. In a pale pink dress she sat, whispering untold secrets, singing lullabies, and singing soft songs to the moon that softly glowed with power and reassurance before her. Her blonde locks of hair swayed softly with the trees, all blowing west. She sat, facing the moon, with her palms planted firmly into the earth behind her, supporting her position of sitting. She smiled into the air, feeling free of all of the problems in the world; the biggest threat being those twisted giants named Titans. But she didn't want to think about that right now. She didn't even want to _think,_ she was feeling so happy and carefree. All was serene in her world. All was perfect. All was amazing and beautiful.

Although her singing was soft and quiet, the brunette could still hear it. Oh, but what lovely sounds the girl produced. Her was heavenly; not too low, not too high, but it was sweet, high-pitched, soft, and reassuring. Even though the brunette was asleep, she wasn't completely oblivious to the world outside of her mind. It soothed her to no end, and she wanted to see what made such beautiful sounds, but her dream was also very sweet.

_"Yes, and then we can go to the market?"_

_A nod._

_"Yes, and then we can have fun with Connie and Sasha?"_

_A pause, and then another nod._

_"And after that, can we-"_

_"Yes. We can do whatever you want."_

_A smile played on the glossy pink lips before her, then followed by straight, shining white teeth._

_"I love you, Y-"_

_"-safety and home..._

_I named both of her eyes; "forever" and "please don't go"._

_'Cause I know this kind of love; I've been here before._

_It's good for a while 'till she _

_Walks out the door..._

_And I can't change_

_Even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_And I can't change_

_Even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_My love, my love, my love, my love_

_She keeps me warm_

_She keeps me warm_

_She keeps me warm_

_She keeps me warm, oh..._

_What's your favourite word? __Do you like kissing girls?_

_Do you fall in love too easily?_

_Would you hold me close? Would you kiss my nose?_

_Can I call you baby?_

_She says that people stare...'Cause we look so good together..._

_And I can't change_

_Even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_And I can't change_

_Even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_My love, my love, my love, my love..._

_She keeps me warm_

_She keep me warm_

_She keeps me warm_

_She keeps me warm..._

_Love is patient,_

_Love is kind._

_Love is patient, _

_love is kind._

_(Not cryin' on Sundays) Love is patient_

_(Not cryin' on Sundays) Love is kind_

_(Not cryin' on Sundays) Love is patient_

_(Not cryin' on Sundays) Love is kind_

_(Not cryin' on Sundays) Love is patient _

_(Not cryin' on Sundays) Love is kind _

_Love is patient_

_Love is kind..."_

A grin plastered the blonde's face as she finished the last note of the song.

"I love you, Ymir. I know you won't admit your feelings, but I know you love me, too. If only we could be together...if only the Titans didn't exist, and we lived in a blissful world. I couldn't love you anymore than I do already, but I would show you how much I loved you, Ymir. If only..."

The blonde chuckled, shaking her head, "I know this may be silly; you're still asleep, so you won't hear any of this, but...these songs, Ymir...these lullabies...these words, even...they all reflect on your and my actions. And our lives. I would die for you. I would kill myself to save your life, Ymir. I'm pathetic...a princess, a helpless little girl. Yes, I know you would scold me about this, but I'm only telling the truth. You're precious to me as I am you. I love you, so much..." She chuckled again, pulling a few filaments of grass out of the ground. She kissed the strands and placed them on her head. _Do I still look like your princess, Ymir? How's my crown? _She giggled, her eyes squinting and chapped, cold lips releasing red, even blackish liquid. She noticed it, but didn't bother to lick it away. She just sang.

_Haven't you seen me sleepwalking?_

_'Cause I've been holding your hand_

_Haven't you noticed me drifting?_

_Oh, let me tell you, I am..._

_Tell me it's nothing_

_And try to convince me_

_That I'm not drowning_

_Oh, let me tell you, I am..._

The blonde wiped her nose, sniffling, "I love you so much, Ymir. But, sometimes, I just...I feel like a distraction. An outcast, most of the time. I feel like I don't belong here. I know you don't get what I mean. You're strong, lovable, and trustworthy. But me?...I can't fight. I can't help. I only joined the Scouting Legion because I want to put an end to this. I want you to be safe. I need you to be. You're all I really have left. No, this isn't a death wish, and I'm not writing a will. I'm just...expressing my mind. And my feelings. I can't love you. If I love you, I'll hurt you or lose you. I'm sorry, Ymir. But, yes, I do love you. Somewhere in this cold heart of mine. I hope you can forgive me for being so weak and useless..."

The brunette had heard it. Not all of it. Yes, she had heard the first song and Krista's words, but the recent paragraph came as a bit of a blur to her. It was quiet, probably meant for only two: Krista, and God. Ymir didn't have a problem with Krista herself believing in God, but Ymir didn't believe one word of that bullshit. If God existed, why were the Titans quickly killing off the human race? Why were so many against him? _Why was Krista believing this shit that came out of a wounded place in her heart? _

Ymir decided she wouldn't sit around and hear her lover scold herself. Krista _was _useful. She _was _strong, lovable, and trustworthy. Goddamn, she was so fucking nice and sweet. She helped everyone, including herself. Potato Girl once even asked if Krista was God. Reiner had admitted that, on their first expedition, when she saved his squad and got Jean's horse back, he wanted to ask if she was a goddess, and also for her hand in marriage. Of course, he didn't admit that to Krista herself, but Ymir almost murdered him after Krista had come up to her and said that Reiner had said something nice. In fact, if it weren't for Krista, Ymir _would _have killed Reiner.

Yes, even Ymir sometimes wanted to ask that question, too. It was very likely.

Ymir sat up in her bed and dropped down onto the wooden floor, quietly opening and closing the door to her room. In her corridor, she looked around her, not wanting anyone to take notice of her and Krista's absences. Then, she ran out of the castle-like building and into the darkness and cold of the wintry night. At the moment, Krista was silent, probably thinking over her words. But, as Ymir came closer, she found that Krista _was _singing, though very softly. Ymir smiled, glad that her beloved was not completely taken by the fake things those voices in her head whispered endlessly. She frowned at that thought, but walked closer. Her tanned, swollen feet were cold and asleep, so the snow did not help her poor feet. Ymir cocked her head to the side at the words her love sang.

_Why am I feeling so guilty,_

_and why am I holding my breath?_

_I'm worried 'bout everyone but me_

_And __I just keep losing myself..._

_Ymir walked closer. No, she did not want to stop the beautiful sounds that came from her love's larynx. She wanted to stop the feelings her love felt. She didn't want Krista to feel guilt. She had nothing to be guilty of. She was perfect in any and every way. She didn't Krista to feel useless. She was a lot of things, and useless was _not _one of them. Not at all. And Krista needed to know that._

_Please...please tell me you know_

_I've got to let to you go_

_I can't help falling out of love with you._

_Oh, won't you read my mind?_

_Don't you make me lie and die here. _

_Oh...please, please tell me you know _

_I've got to let you go_

_I can't help falling out of love_

_...With you._

_Oh, haven't you noticed?_

_And I...I...eh...*sniff*mmm..._

_Was she...crying? Ymir ran to Krista, embracing her in a back hug. She pulled the small woman up and held her, bridal style, tears forming in her own eyes; clear saltwater mixing with hazel-brown. _

_"Krista...No, Historia. You need to stop this. You are so much more than you give yourself credit for. You are amazing. You are nice. You are strong, you are useful, and you can do anything you put your mind to. And I...I love you. I really do, just like you said, even if I don't show it. I will never let you go. I will protect you, even when I am dead and gone. You are my life. I wouldn't be able to live without you."_

_At this, the blonde burst into tears, her pale, beautiful face becoming pink and her white blouse becoming stained with tears, "I'm sorry, Ymir. I'm really sorry. I'll protect you too. I will let you protect me. I just...I can't..."_

_"I know, I know. It's hard when everything is going on, and especially when you've lost so much, but...I'm here for you. I can be your everything, just like you are to me."_

_Blue orbs met hazel-brown and together, the two smiled and laughed together, wiping each other's tears away. But then Ymir frowned._

_"Krista...you're bleeding."_

_"On my lip? Yes, I-"_

_The blonde was cut off by Ymir's lips crashing onto her own. Ymir sucked away Krista's blood every time it came until it wouldn't. The two pulled away for air, but after five seconds the distance between them was closed again when Ymir gave her another kiss, this time exploring Krista's mouth with her tongue. Krista moaned into the kiss, which made Ymir smile and their two tongues swirled around each other, exchanging saliva. When they stopped Ymir grinned softly._

_"You gonna finish that song?"_

_Krista smiled._

_And I, I'm sleepwalking..._

* * *

_Hello! How'd I do? *raises a thumb* Yeah? Maybe. I love Yumikuri! So cute! _

_Songs:_

_Same Love - Mary Lambert_

_Falling - The Civil Wars_

_This was based on the manga "Princess Bride"._

_So was Guardian Angel =P_

_P.S. I don't own Attack on Titan._

_~MiMi _


End file.
